Misplaced in Time
by Postal Ech
Summary: When a young girl is sent into the unforgiving world of a Post-Combine Earth by the illusive G-Man, all she can really do is try her best to survive. enjoy this love-letter to some classical games. (STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO AO3 [ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN]. LINK: archiveofourown(DOT)org/works/12124299/chapters/27497598 )
1. Chapter 1: Unforseen Consequences

**Author's Note: This is the first in a one-shot series of stories. I have no idea if I'm gonna strictly keep this as a one-shot story with a multitude of chapters or not, that may just depend on the feedback or not. Half-Life is owned by Valve and The Walking Dead games were made by Telltale. This was honestly inspired by Mark Laidlaw's Episode 3 revelation, so I'm gonna try and give both games as must justice as I can put on here. Anyways, here you go: Misplaced in Time.**

Chapter 1: Unforseen Consequences

A silence was in the air. A dull, unforgettable stillness that hung over the sunset-drenched hills as a tear-struck Clementine sat near the outskirts of Savannah, her outfit covered in a Walker's blood. Having just killed her guardian, Lee, not too long ago, the little girl attempts to take her mind off of the events prior by studying stray shotgun shells near her feet. She couldn't help but think back to the advice that her guardian gave her, prior to being shot:

"Find a group and stick with them."

The thought dwelled within her mind for a while as she tried to figure out where to go...then she thought about the time she spent with her group; The first time she met Lee, Kenny, Duck, and Katjaa, the unforgettable experience at the pharmacy, the time she spent with Duck and the others at the Motel, the ride towards Savannah, Lilly shooting Carley, even the train ride to Savannah. All the way until she found herself locked in a room with a man she barely knew, scared for her life until Lee came in and saved her. All that time having to walk through the herd of Walkers that had shambled their way into the center of Savannah. What shocked her the most would be her undead parents standing outside, and Lee passing out right in front of her...which would lead up to where she is now. All that time she begins to faintly recall seeing a man in a blue suit watching her...though he would be just out of sight, he never seemed to try and hide himself. Rather, he would stand just out of sight of everyone else except for her, and when she would call attention to this strange business man, he would always walk out of sight, disappearing entirely. It even started to get Lee concerned for her well being...but nevertheless she would always see him somewhere. He was the most noticeable just when Lee passed out, as he was standing on the roof of the apartment closest to where the two took shelter. She began to ponder on who exactly this man was, until she is surprised by a voice unfamiliar to her.

"I have been...observing your performance and, I must say, you seem to show an...aptitude...for survival."

Clementine quickly turns around to see the same man in the dark blue suit standing close behind, holding a suitcase in one hand. She falls to the ground with a small yelp, quickly crawling away from this 'G-Man' before she aims the pistol Lee had given her prior at him. In turn he responds with a rather irritated scowl, adjusting his tie in the process.

"My dear, I do not have the time for such...trivial matters, so I will make this quick."

He growls. Suddenly, Clementine would be frozen as place as the ground beneath her disappeared, and the sky went completely dark. Soon enough she would find herself standing within a small tram completely unfamiliar to her, the outside being nothing but pure black save for what may equate to stars passing by the windows, as if she was in space itself. The suited man would speak to her once again, this time standing near the entrance of the tram.

"My associates would be willing to...accommodate to someone such as yourself, so I am willing to make an offer to you. I've also taken the liberty of removing your weapon, as to...ensure my own safety."

Shocked, Clementine would quickly pat herself down to find that he was correct; her pistol was nowhere to be found, as if it had completely vaporized into nothing. The more she attempted to wrap her head around what was going on, the more confused and terrified she became, only being brought back to her senses by this strange man clearing his throat.

"Now...if you will listen...I have taken note of you and your...adaptability, and I must admit, I'm always...interested in seeing those survive impossible odds. By my own...initiative...I have been authorized to give you a singular opportunity...a reassignment in occupations...if you will."

"W...w-what are you talking about? Who are you, w-what am I doing here?!" Clementine would finally yell as she backed away from the man, who once again only responds with a subtle form of irritation.

"...I am not at liberty to say...but this, my girl, is a...once in a lifetime...opportunity." As he finishes his statement, the tram's door opens to reveal a rift in the fabric of space and time, with green bolts of electricity arching into the similarly-colored rift.

"Now, you may come along with me and...enter your new...shall we say…'occupation?'...You could choose to stay...but...I would advise against that decision…"

He turns towards the rift, but his eyes remain on the girl. "It's time to choose now...and if I can make one more...suggestion, I suggest you choose...wisely…" Soon enough, the G-Man walks into the rift, disappearing from sight. At first, Clementine keeps her back pressed against the glass of the tram...but then she began to think on his words.

"You could choose to stay...but...I would advise against that decision…"

Would she really be stuck here? The thought of slowly starving to death in a small, eerily-silent tram unsettled her immensely. Soon enough she slowly approaches the green rift that awaited her outside of the tram, and looks around for a moment as if to consider her options. On one end, she could wait and see what happens if she never went inside the tram...but on the other end that thought of being left to starve was worst than becoming a walker. In the end, she would close her eyes tightly, takes two steps forward, and thus enters the rift. What she sees next was pure darkness, followed by the voice of the G-Man reverberating within.

"Very good, my dear! I will see you...up ahead…"

And with that, all goes silent...


	2. Chapter 2: Anomalous Circumstances

**Author's Note: I know the first chapter was kind of short (I mean a thousand words is technically two pages, but Jesus is that small compared to posting it on here) and the spacing on it was pretty bad (Having to transfer from Google Docts kinda makes it so, still trying to figure out how to do it without it looking so jumbled) but it honestly was just to set a starting point for the story itself. Still trying to figure out how the spacing works when converting this from a docx file to a story, but so far I think I got a bit of a hang of this. Anyways, here's chapter 2 for ya folks. As stated before, Half-Life is owned by Valve Softworks and The Walking Dead games are owned by Telltale games.**

Chapter 2: Anomalous Circumstances

Silence.

That's all Clementine heard as she waited for something - anything - to happen. She wanted to open her eyes to see exactly where she was, but doing so only revealed nothing but the void laid out in front of her.

Silence.

She began to wonder if this was a good idea at all, slowly beginning to consider staying on the tram would have been better than standing in complete darkness, waiting for the G-Man to finally do something

But all there was instead was Silence.

The only thing she could really hear was her uneven, nervous breathing as she anticipated the G-Man's next action and the thoughts swirling around in her head. She had so many questions, but none of them would be answered in this dark void. She began to think back to all the times she spotted the G-Man whereas others never noticed his presence, silently watching them all from a distance whilst they attempted to survive in a world where the dead ruled over the living.

She then recalls her final moments with Lee, when she left the building and snuck past the herd of walkers, she turned back to see that G-Man standing in the entrance. Her tear-struck eyes barely made out any feature save for that blue suit and the suitcase he held, but when she rubbed her eyes the only thing she saw afterwards was that man walking into the building. Strangely enough she recalled the walkers barely noticing him the whole time he was standing there, which struck her as odd at first. Soon, as she continued to think in this dark stasis, she came to the conclusion that the man was an anomaly to begin with, and so it never really surprised her afterwards. Eventually as time continued to possibly crawl onwards, she would hear that now-distinct, raspy voice piercing the void.

"Rise and shine, Miss Clementine. Rise...and...shine."

With these words, Clementine would begin to experience visions of the G-Man floating past her, alongside the area where she once was.

"Not to imply that you have been sleeping….for long, but no one is more deserving of a rest as you are, my dear, especially after...well...let's just say that we've...arrived...at your destination" Eventually, the visions would show Savannah as it currently was, though the only exception would be the lack of Walkers. That soon changes as the buildings in front of her became more decayed than ever, with remnants of what seemed to be a lost battle were laid out in front of her. While she was taking in these sights, the G-Man would begin to speak to her again.

"As I once told a...colleague...of mine... _The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference…in the world._ " Suddenly, the G-Man begins to slowly disappear into the sky itself, with his last words being "So, wake up, Miss Clementine. Wake up and...smell the ashes…"

Once the G-Man finally disappeared, Clementine would quickly sit up, gasping for air. Coughing and attempting to regain her breath, she begins to take in her surroundings, trying to figure out where this G-Man had thrown her. In front of her would be a small creek leading from a large, seemingly abandoned dam. Behind her the creek would lead on towards a small valley and into a lock and another dam. Seeing as how she had no other option but to follow the creek, the girl begins her trek down the creek.

 _"...Where am I…? Because this isn't Savannah…"_ Clementine thought to herself as she continued onward downstream. As she kept on walking, the shoreline would gradually sink into the creek leading towards the second dam, and she hesitates for a moment. She studies the dam a little more and notices a ladder leading into the water from one of the docks, but the dam itself blocks the way downstream, leaving the ladder as the only way of getting around this dam. Of course, this obviously means she would have to swim...and she never really did like to do so. At any rate, she readies herself for the initial shock of the cold water, and quickly walks into the creek.

By the time the water was at waist-height, Clementine would begin to swim her way over towards the ladder using the techniques she learned when she first learned how to actually swim. Though she struggles a bit to keep her head above the water, Clementine would eventually make it to the ladder, climbing up onto the dock in an exhausted manner. Completely drenched, she makes her way around the abandoned turbine housing whereas she would come across a tunnel, the doors left open. She hesitates further, taking a note from her experiences that not everything looks as it seems. Cautiously, she would approach the doorway and enters what seems to be an antechamber of sorts.

Before Clementine had a chance to investigate her surroundings, the doors quickly close behind her, both surprising and shocking the girl in the process. She quickly runs up to the doors and bangs on them with her fists.

"Hey! Open the Doors! Open these doors!" Clementine yells. The only response she would get in return would be two cameras activating above what seemed to be a window, with a shutter blocking the view inside. At the same time a woman's voice was heard over an unseen intercomm.

"We got something in here...looks human…Hello? Hello can you hear me?" Clementine quickly walks back into the center of the antechamber, looking up at the cameras focused on her.

"Hello?! Please, I don't mean any harm, I was just passing through here!"

"Calm down, you're not in any trouble." The voice responds. The shutters blocking the view from inside would lift up to reveal a man in a blue jumpsuit and a woman wearing a white sweatshirt and beige pants, her chestnut colored hair tied in a neat bun. At first she seemed rather surprised by what she was actually looking at.

"...Oh my...a Child? My, this is...wow, I'd never expect to see this..."

"...What?" Clementine asked, now more confused than ever. "...Why do you say that?"

"Hm? Oh, well, I mean...you're a child! Which...now that I think about it, it does bring up some questions."

"Please, miss." Clementine pleads. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Can you please let me out?"

"Not yet." The woman responds. "We still need to get through the scanning process."

"Scanning...process…?" Clementine asks, a slight hint of anxiety permeating her confused and curious tone of voice

"To see if you're human or not, dear." Soon, four sets of red lasers activate, followed by a decontamination system activating, causing Clementine to cough a bit.

"Sorry about this, but we just have to be sure. Also, please keep still so we can make the process go smoothly." Reluctantly, Clementine complies and waits for the scan to complete. Once it was all over, she could hear the two of them mutter to each other about the results, faintly making out something about a 'suppression field', 'reproduction', and various technobabble she never heard of. Soon enough the woman turns back towards Clementine.

"Alright, you're cleared to enter. Let me get the door for you." And with that, the doors leading into the inner depths of the dam open. Almost immediately Clementine runs out of the antechamber, nearly running into the woman as well.

"Woah, easy there! My what energy you have!" Clementine backs away from her a bit, mostly out of embarrassment for nearly running into her in the first place, but nevertheless the woman would continue.

"...Anyways, I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Judith Mossman, one of the lead researchers here at Black Mesa East...and you are?"

"...My...My name is...Clementine." Clementine says in a hesitant manner, and Mossman lets out a soft chuckle.

"My my, what a nice name you have there, Clementine."

"Thank you." Clementine responds, smiling just a bit. Soon enough Mossman motions her towards the elevator.

"Here, let's go on and take you down to Eli. He'll be quite surprised to see someone like you around here."

"Okay…" says Clementine, and she follows her over towards the Elevator. Soon enough Mossman would begin to describe where everything was within Black Mesa East, from the kitchen to various work areas, to the sleeping quarters that Clementine will stay in. Eventually the two would reach the lower floors, whereas they would see a one-legged man typing away on a complicated piece of machinery.

"Eli! I want you to meet someone here, she just arrived from the railroad." The man turns towards Mossman and Clementine, at first smiling at Mossman...then he would be shocked by Clementine's presence.

"Hold on here...is that what I think it is?" Asked a bewildered Eli.

"Yes, I know! This could be the chance of a lifetime! Someone somewhere out there had found a way to reverse the Suppression Field's effects! There could be communities out there bustling with human life!" As Mossman spoke on about the possibility of reversing this 'Suppression Field', Clementine remained confused as ever, having no clear idea what Mossman was talking about. She would return to her senses when Eli calls on her.

"Young lady, can I get your name please?"

"Huh? Oh...it's...um…" Before Clementine could finish, Mossman would respond with "Her name is Clementine. A bit shy, but I'm sure that won't be an issue."

"Aaaah, Clementine...what a nice little name for a girl like you. Fitting if you ask me!" Eli would say with a warm smile. "You know, you remind me of my own daughter when she was your age...which, if you don't mind me asking...where are your parents, sweetheart?" Clementine would pause, the memories of her parents coming back to her at the mention of them, and she looks down in a mournful manner. Eli, taking a cue from her expression, quickly changes the subject.

"Instead, actually, why don't we go on and get you introduced to Alyx. I'm sure the two of ya will get along fine." Just as he was about to go towards the computer linked up to a large server of sorts, another woman wearing a leather jacket and worn jeans enters the room.

"Say, dad, you know what's going on? The vortigaunts are talking about the n-" She pauses when she notices Clementine standing in the room, who steps back a bit out of shyness.

"Oh...well...guess they were right all along." Eli turns to the young woman and nods.

"Ah, Alyx, you got perfect timing hon. I was actually about to call you down here. Why don't you go show our new guest Clementine around, to get her mind off of some things?" Taking his que, Alyx nods and looks over towards Clementine for a moment, then back to Eli.

"What about Gordon? Have you heard anything from him yet?"

"So far he should be here soon, got comms from the canal sect that he just passed through."

"Thank god…" Alyx breathes a silent sigh of relief, turning her attention to the newfound guest of Black Mesa East.

"Well, Clementine, is it? Why don't you come with me, I'll show ya around a bit."

"Okay…" Clementine says, yet again a small hint of anxiety coming off of her voice. Alyx would pick up on that subtle tone and responds with a light smiler, similar to the one Eli gave her prior.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Trust me." Before Clementine could respond again Mossman would interject rather quickly.

"Now don't go and do anything reckless, Alyx. This girl here is something of a rare occurrence." Alyx simply ignores her and leads Clementine out of the teleporter lab, closing the doors behind her.

"I see you've gotten yourself acquainted with Doctor Mossman."

"Yeah…" Clementine says shyly. "...She's kind of...rude…"

"Oh, don't get me started on that." Alyx remarks. Soon the two enter the scrapyard, where Alyx would respond with a "Well, this is the scrapyard."

"Oh...isn't this where people throw junk away?" Clementine asked, and Alyx just laughs a little bit.

"No, not quite….though you are hitting the mark there slightly." Afterwards Alyx would walk over towards a nearby garbage bin, climbing up onto it with relative ease. She turns around and motions Clementine to grab her hand, to which the girl does so obediently. Once the two had climbed over the pile of junk that acted as a sort of makeshift wall, Clementine would take note of the sign that read "BEWARE OF DOG!"

"Oh don't worry about that. Here, lemme actually introduce you to Dog. He loves meeting new people." Alyx would respond. She then turns towards a large doghouse of sorts.

"Dog! Come here boy! Come Dog!" Soon enough a large robotic entity comes barreling out of the 'dog house' and comes clambering on towards the two. Clementine yelps a bit and hides behind Alyx as Dog approaches the two.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Alyx responds in a semi-soothing manner. "My dad built him to protect me when I was a kid, so he's very kid friendly, you see." She would prove so when she rubs Dog's face, saying "Isn't that right Dog?"

"...Y-You had him...as a kid?" Clementine asks nervously.

"Yeah! I swear, he's just a big ol' loveable machine. Come on, give him a pet." Alyx then walks over to Clementine, placing a hand on her back as the two walked up to Dog.

"Dog, come say hi to Clementine!"

Dog would respond with a series of robotic noises, looking to be rather excited at the mentioning of a new guest. As Clementine approaches Dog, the large robot would study her a bit before Alyx says "Go on, don't be shy."

Slowly, Clementine reaches her hand out towards Dog's head, petting one of his three face plates, slowly gaining more and more confidence as Dog reacted positively from such an interaction.

"See? I told you he's a big love bug." Alyx states lightly, causing Clementine to smile happily. Then, Alyx would walk over to a container weighed down by a large boulder.

"Dog! Where's your ball at?!" Almost as if by command, Dog quickly runs over to the container and lifts the boulder off. Suddenly it begins to move on its own, and with a heave Alyx lifts it up to reveal a metallic sphere that rolls over towards Clementine. Startled, she would back away from the approaching object when Alyx reassures her.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you like the other rollermines. Dog just loves playing with that ball, so go on and give it a throw!" Reinforced with a bit of confidence, Clementine would pick up the harmless rollermine once it rolled up to her, and gives it a good toss. It didn't go far, but nonetheless it would cause Dog to quickly pick it up, with Alyx laughing a bit in the process.

"Now Dog, don't throw it too hard alright? We don't want to get her hurt now do we?" Dog responds again with another set of robotic noises, and Alyx diverts her attention over to Clementine.

"I have to go back on patrol for a bit. Why don't you play catch with Dog for a while?"

"Oh...alright!" Clementine says happily. Soon enough, the two would begin to pass the rollermine back and forth to each other, with Dog acting excited as ever whenever Clementine passed it over to him. Alyx in turn would smile at the scene playing out, before she lets the two have their fun.

 **And that should be the end of Chapter 2. Leave a review if ya like, or hey just let me know what ya like or what ya don't like about this story so far. Chapter 3 will come eventually, though how soon it may be I'm not too sure. Hopefully it'll be out within the week, but no promises so far. Otherwise, hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ravenholm Remorse

**Aye there mates, it's your boy Postal. Guess this isn't really a one-shot series anymore if you want to consider that, but hey, at least this shit is getting some form of update. Anyways, here's chapter 3 for you all. Gonna try my best to include the Combine in the near future.**

Chapter 3: Ravenholm Remorse

As the sun began to set in the scrapyard, Clementine actually felt...safe. Very safe in fact, due in part to the friends she's already made (or thought she made) in her time spent in Black Mesa East. She hadn't felt this safe since her time spent with Lee, or even before civilization went to hell back in Macron. She would spend a majority of that time exploring the scrap yard with Dog, climbing up on various ledges just to see what she could find and digging through piles of junk in search of odds and ends. Indeed the only interesting thing she would find of interest would be an orange plate of metal with the letters "H.E.V" on it, but that would be about it.

As the sun began to set, she would find herself sitting on the ledge nearest to the entrance, thinking back to the instructions Lee had given her before passing on, and she felt content knowing that she had seemingly found a group to stay with despite the circumstances she found herself in. She also begins to think on the question of where she exactly was, what with the large robots, the abandoned-looking buildings, the mention of 'Vortigaunts' that Alyx talked about, the blocked tunnel she saw earlier...all of these questions and thoughts would swirl around in her head until she hears the doors open up again. Being that she had nothing better to do, she would look down at the entrance to see Alyx returning with a man in an orange suit of sorts. Curiously, she climbs down from the ledge she was sitting on, causing Alyx and the Man to take notice.

"Ah, hey there Clem!" Says Alyx. She then turns to the Man next to her. "Gordon, this is the girl I was talking about back near the tunnel. Her name is Clementine." The man, presumably known as Gordon Freeman, looks over towards the small girl and gives her a silent wave. Alyx then turns back to Clementine and says "Clementine, this is Doctor Freeman, a good friend of mine."

"Oh...well...it's nice to meet you, Doctor Freeman." Clementine says shyly, her tone of voice giving off the impression that she's still getting used to everyone so far. Her tone would soon change from slight anxiety and shyness to a child-like curiosity when she asks "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was just about to show Gordon the Gravity Gun. Want to join us?" asked Alyx.

"Sure!" Clementine says excitedly. In all honesty, she never had any idea what Alyx was talking about, but it was better than doing nothing. Soon, Alyx turns to a small panel nearest to the door they came in from and enters a code on a small keyboard. After she did so, the panel opens up to reveal the Gravity Gun, a large orange contraption similar in complexity (and color scheme) to Gordon's own suit.

"So, this is the Gravity Gun." Alyx says as she grabbed it out from the wall slot. "We mostly use it for heavy lifting among other things. You can call it the 'Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator' if you really want to." She then holds the Gravity Gun out towards Gordon. "Why don't you give it a try?" With a silent nod, Gordon takes the heavy piece of machinery in hand and studies it for a moment as Alyx explains how it works.

"The first trigger sends put a pulse of energy that can send stuff flying. The second trigger, on the other hand, attracts objects towards you. I find that best used when clearing minefields." Gordon nods and does exactly what one would do when handed an experimental gravity-manipulating weapon; He tests it on a nearby crate, pulling it towards him before it was caught in the gravity gun's artificial gravity well. Afterwards he aims it up in the air and presses the primary trigger, sending it flying towards the nearby cliffside, where it breaks apart into splinters of wood.

Amazed by this technological feat, Clementine applauds Gordon before saying "Can I try it?! Please!?" Alyx simple giggles, but she only shakes her head in response to Clementine's pleas.

"Aw...why not?"

"Because this isn't a toy, Clementine, it can and will hurt someone if you use it incorrectly. Plus it's very heavy, especially for someone your age."

"I'm smart enough to use it…" mutters Clementine, obviously disappointed that she couldn't use the Gravity Gun herself. Soon enough the three venture into the scrapyard, testing out the Gravity Gun on other items, being introduced to and playing catch with dog, making a goal in the basketball hoop, and other such activities activities that would convince little Clementine more and more that, perhaps, she made the right choice in coming with the G-Man.

All of that would come crashing down when Dog starts acting strange, pounding his fists in the ground and releasing cautionary bleeps. Alyx and Gordon seem to notice this right away, while it takes Clementine a bit to snap out of her daze.

"Dog? What is it, what's wrong?" Asked Alyx, caution seeping into her voice. That's when they came - hundreds of metal objects fly through the air as the sound of a distant helicopter engine breaks the once-peaceful silence.

"Oh no...Scanners!" Alyx yells. "We need to get inside, now!" Clementine had no idea what was going on, indeed this all came out of left field for her. So when the scrapyard was pounded by large metallic canisters, she instinctively covers her head and screams. Soon enough she would be grabbed by Alyx as Gordon and the others ran towards the entrance to the scrapyard's antechamber. Once the four of them had closed the doors, the power inside goes out, causing Clementine to let out a small yelp out of shock. Eventually Alyx would command Dog to bust open the door any way he could, which would result in the lower left edge of it being bent wide open to allow Alyx and Clementine to crawl through first, before Gordon and Dog followed in suit. Before the four could enter the main area of Black Mesa East, a large amount of debris would crash down into the hallway, separating Alyx from the other three.

"Alyx!" Clementine yells, quickly running over to the pile of rubble. Her thoughts were quickly falling over one another as she was looking through what openings there were, hoping that she wasn't crushed by the fallen cement.

"I'm alright, don't worry!" Yells Alyx from the other side. The woman proceeds to climb up to an opening in the rubble, in order to talk to Gordon and the others. "Gordon, you need to take her and get out of here! I can't leave my dad! Dog!" She looks over to the mechanical giant of a robot behind the two. "Take Gordon and Clementine to the Ravenholm tunnel, and get them out of here!"

"B-but what about you?!" Clementine yells once more.

"I'll be fine, Clem, don't worry about me! Just stick close to Gordon, and do whatever he asks, you understand!?"

"O-Okay!" yells Clementine.

"Good! Now get going!" And with that, Alyx would proceed to run off into the fray taking place within a hallway as two strange aliens began firing green bolts of green electricity, more rubble falling into what little space there was within the entrance. Though she would hesitate to follow, Clementine would eventually stay close to Gordon Freeman as he followed Dog to the Ravenholm Tunnel. Dog would quickly grab a hold of the blast door that blocked the way to Ravenholm, allowing Gordon and Clementine to quickly move into the tunnel. Once the two had gotten through, Dog closes the door behind them and watches as they ran off, his gaze meeting Clementine's as she looked back just once. Then, the mechanical being clambers off towards the fighting, in the hopes of reuniting with Alyx and Eli Vance.

Clementine and Gordon would slow down once they come across a ladder locked off by a fencing surrounding the base of the ladder and up. With one hardy swipe of his crowbar, Gordon would smash the lock in pieces, but before he could even climb up the narrow shaft leading into Ravenholm, the corpse of a headcrab smashes into the wooden boards just under the ladder, causing the little girl to let out a small shriek. She stumbles backwards and falls back out of shock, only realizing soon after that the creature was long dead, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the unknown, almost alien-looking creature. She would soon snap back into action when Gordon helps her back up onto her feet.

"Thank you…" Clementine whispers, dusting her dirty dress off. Gordon nods silently and the two proceed to climb up the ladder.

Things take a dreary turn for the worse once the two make it to the surface. Death and decay marked the entryway at first sight, with a pair of severed legs hanging on a nearby tree, to serve as a warning to others perhaps. Beyond that, there would be an eerie, quite unsettling silence that blanketed the whole town. Clementine would immediately think back to the first time she first entered Savannah with Lee and the others: how desolate and quiet it was, save for the few walkers that had ambushed them prior. Even Gordon himself looked quite on edge as he readied the gravity gun close to him. With a cautious once-over, Gordon motions Clementine to stay close and the two make their way down towards this abandoned saw-mill.

The inside looked just as bad as it did on the outside. Perhaps worse due to the stench that irradiated from the doorway, and the copious amounts of blood that marked the room. It was obvious that the girl next to Gordon had seen worse, but it wasn't the sights that really spooked Clementine. Rather, it would be what were on the corpses that were strewn out across the room: The very same creatures she saw in the bunker shaft. They were attached to the heads of the corpses, covering them whole from neck to crown, and it brought on a new sort of terror that she felt only once; a terror not felt since the first days of the apocalypse. She would mainly focus on their chest cavities, which had exploded open to reveal their lungs. Stomach, and other various organs, causing the girl to clutch her own stomach in response to such a sight.

"...What are those things, on their heads?" Clementine whispered. Gordon's only response was silence, instead using the Gravity Gun to dislodge the boards that blocked the way into the saw-mill. He would fire it into the furthest wall across from the two, watching it as it shattered and splintered into a messy pile of wood. As he entered the building, he would be surprised by one of the corpses lunging upwards at him. Quickly, Gordon would back away as it swiped at him, knocking the Gravity Gun out of his hands. With that in mind he would pull out his secondary weapon - a USP Match, before he is pinned to the wall by the zombie, knocking his gun out towards Clementine. Meanwhile Clementine watched in horror as the zombie attempted to send swipe after swipe into Gordon, kept at bay by arm's length. As the scientist began to falter, Clementine quickly takes a hold of the USP and aims down the sights, her arms shaking. She then takes the shot, a direct hit on the creature on the corpse, which sends it off to the right of Gordon. In an instant the scientist pulls out a worn crowbar and sends it down into the head of the zombie, which finally causes it to finally crumple to the ground, the creature atop its head detaching from the base of the zombie's neck to reveal a pained face, with its jaw open in a screaming position. Clementine slowly lowers the pistol and breathes heavily, while Gordon looks over to her. The two stay silent for a moment, before Clementine finally begins to speak up.

"I-I Thought I could help...It had you up against the wall…" Once again Gordon remained silent as always, but he gives her a small smile as a sign of approval. Soon enough he motions to the gun that Clementine was holding. Taking this as a question of how she learned to fire the gun, she replies with "...Oh, uh...I uh...I was taught how to shoot by a friend...a man, named Lee." Gordon arches an eyebrow, mainly out of curiosity more than concern, but his silent question would be replaced by one from Clementine herself.

"Uh...Mister Gordon...or, uh...Doctor Freeman...can you speak? I never heard you talk to Alyx all that time...and even then…" Gordon hesitates for a split second, of course people commented on the fact that he was rather silent, but not to this degree. Eventually he just gives her a shake of the head, confirming Clementine's suspicions.

"Oh...well, that's alright!" The young girl says with a hopeful smile. "I can help, if you want me to! With speaking, I mean." With another warm smile, Gordon nods in approval, and motions again to the USP, arching an eyebrow as if to ask if she can handle using the gun. With that, she gives Gordon a firm nod.

"Of course I can use it! My friend, Lee, he taught me how to use it!" Clementine would say with a mixture of pride and a dash of sadness, to which Gordon nods solemnly in response. Suddenly, two more of these zombies spring to life around the two, to which Clementine screams "Look out!" In a quick motion, he pulls out a small MP7 and proceeds to unload into the undead menace, while Clementine stood close to Gordon himself, firing at any zombie that got too close to them. With these three zombies dead, the two eventually make their way out of the sawmill, noting a homemade trap that ran on a motorized engine. Before the two could even act upon this trap, the two hear a distant voice yelling throughout the darkness.

 _"For it was said they had become like these peculiar demons which dwell in matter, but in whom no Light may be found!"_

As if by mere coincidence, two more zombies come stumbling out from around the corner, just behind this motorized spinning death trap of sorts. Within a moment's notice Clementine quickly raises her pistol, but it would soon be lowered by Gordon when he motions towards the shambling undead and the trap in front of them. The zombies unwittingly wander into the whirring blade, and their torsos would be severed from their lower waists, with whatever was left of them being eviscerated by the crude metal blade attached to the motor itself. Clementine cringes a bit at the sight of the gore that had been strewn across the whole area with chunks of flesh being what was left of these zombies, save for the lower waistline that was left intact. Soon, Gordon motions her to stay back as he got onto his belly and crawls towards the motorized trap.

"Be careful!" shouts Clementine, who watches him from the Sawmill. Slowly he would reach for a lever situated on the engine that powers the trap itself and, once pulled, shuts it off completely. Once the makeshift blade stops spinning, he looks back at Clementine and motions her to follow closely, to which she obliges. Once the two enter the second building, they once again hear the voice yelling throughout.

" _For the days of my life have vanished like smoke, and my bones parched like ash, and let all of my impurities be fuel for that fire until nothing remains but the Light!"_

Clementine began to look more and more on edge with each 'sermon' she began to hear. Though Gordon would pick up on this, there wasn't much he could do except for a reassuring glance in her direction. Even After they got back into another alleyway, they would hear this voice for a third time.

 _"May they become like dust before the wind; may the angel of the Lord pursue them!"_

After dodging, shooting, and bashing a fair amount of Zombies the two would come across a warehouse, with the front entrance burning brightly for all to see. Several burnt corpses littered the alleyway in front of them and the area leading up to the warehouse, followed by two zombies shambling into view. As Gordon readied his SMG, a bald-headed man kicks open the window above the blazing inferno, laughing like a mad man as he gunned down the zombies in front of the two with deadly accuracy. Once they fell, the man - now clearly seen to be a priest - studies both Gordon and Clementine for a bit.

"Aaaah what is this?! Another few lives to save? I will keep an eye on you two, anything more I cannot promise!" And with that, he leaves as quickly as he appeared. Clementine and Gordon look at each other for only a moment, with Clementine looking slightly more nervous than before. Gordon could only give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder in order to communicate that it would be alright, and with that in mind the two continue their trek through the decrepit alleyways that surrounded the warehouse. After having turned off the gas tank that fueled the flames of the main entrance, the two of them quickly make their way in, with Gordon gunning down zombie after zombie while Clementine stayed back, supporting him with the USP she was given. Eventually, after a few agonizing minutes of a constant barrage of these zombies, the two eventually make it to the top floor, whereas Gordon dispatches a few more of these tan crab-like creatures. As things calmed down, Clementine would gain the courage to speak up about these little parasites.

"...Uh...Doctor Freeman? What are those things...those...those scary-looking monsters, like the one you just shot…?" Gordon looks back at Clementine and...he ponders on the question for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain them to her. After a minute or so he points to his head, then clasps his hands together like that of a crab. Seeing these rather amusing motions, Clementine would begin to put two-and-two together.

"So...they're...Head-Crabs?" Clementine asked.

Gordon nods once.

"...And they turn you into a monster...if they get on your head, right?"

Gordon nods a second time.

"Oh...well...I'm not scared of them!" Clementine announces proudly. "They don't seem that bad if you can get them that easily!" With a new air of confidence backing her up, she quickly runs up the stairs to stand next to Gordon, who just chuckles silently due to the girl's enthusiasm.

They would soon enter the upper portion of the warehouse, cautiously looking around corners as they entered room after room. Then, they hear the most unsettling sound yet: something that sounded awfully similar to a rattlesnake, hissing and spitting within the other room. It caught the both of them off-guard, with Clementine recoiling in fear, aiming her gun down towards the doorway. After a full minute of unsettling silence, Gordon would slowly approach the doorway leading to what seemed to be a power switch connected to an electrified fence, looking around carefully as he did so. Suddenly, with a loud, high-pitch squeal, a Black Headcrab would fling itself towards the physician. He would quickly pull himself away from the doorframe, barely missing the sub-species of headcrab and falling to the ground in the process. In a fit of panic he blindly fires his SMG at the Black Headcrab, which lets out a high-pitch squeak before running past him and Clementine, to which she screams as it ran dangerously close to her. In a fit of panic of her own, she quickly fires her USP in the direction of the headcrab, horribly missing and agitating it at the same time. In an attempt to preserve its own life it quickly scuttles around the corner, letting out an aggressive hiss at the girl that just shot at it. Meanwhile, Clementine quickly stands herself up and backs away from the doorway as Gordon recovers from the initial surprise. Before he can even do anything, though, a second Black Headcrab lets out another shriek as it leaps over towards him. It sinks its fangs into Gordon's HEV suit, primarily on his neck, which causes him to let out a silent, pained yell.

"Gordon!" Clementine yells as he throws the crab off of him and into the wall, his HEV suit letting out two beeps, followed by a cold, robotic warning.

"Warning! Blood Toxin levels detected! Minor lacerations detected! Automatic Medical Systems engaged!" With a small hiss, the HEV releases another statement; "Antidote Administered. Morphine Administered." Releasing another small, silent groan, Gordon quickly stands himself up, taking his crowbar in hand. All the while the second black headcrab let's out another screech as it prepared to leap at the good doctor, it it would be interrupted by stray gunfire coming from Clementine's USP. She would unload her entire clip into it, barely making much of a difference due to its high endurance, but it distracted the poisonous parasite long enough for Gordon to land a harsh blow on its center body with the crowbar. It lets out a pained screech before he lands another blow on it, ending it's life quickly. Once it released its final hiss, Clementine quickly runs up to Gordon, who stuffs the crowbar back into the HEV's storage compartment and replaces it with a .354 Magnum

"I got it! I-...uh...are you alright, Doctor Freeman?" peeped Clementine, having noted the HEV's automated messages from earlier. Despite having been recently injected with Morphine and a neurotoxin antidote, Gordon gives her a firm thumbs up. Before she could respond with a quirky statement, the previous Black Headcrab that had scuttled away earlier slowly crawls towards the two, before it let's out its telltale screech. Before Clementine could even turn around and scream, and even before the headcrab could launch itself at the now-vulnerable girl, Gordon would fire an accurate shot from his magnum into its main body, instantly killing the parasite. Startled by the surprise of both the headcrab and Gordon's quick reflexes, she let's out a yelp and jumps away from the freshly-killed black headcrab, quite shaken by the fact that she could have been killed right then and there.

"I...I…" She stutters a bit, holding her stomach.

"...I-I…" She then looks back at Gordon.

"...Thank you." Noting her stuttered sentences and shaken behaviour, Gordon kneels down next to her, pointing to both of his eyes before he waves his hand around the entirety of the room, as if to tell her to 'keep an eye on all of your surroundings.' He then points to the Black Headcrab, motioning how they have more endurance than a regular headcrab, and how it takes more than a few bullets from a USP to take it down. With this newfound knowledge, Clementine nods and recites what Gordon silently said out loud.

"...Keep an eye out at all times...Dark Headcrabs are tougher and smarter...alright…" Gordon gives Clementine a reaffirming pat on the shoulder, as to complement her for what she just learned. This would in turn comfort Clementine a little bit, despite the near-death experience.

Once Gordon shut off the power to the electric fence, the two made their way down to the entrance again, where they would be ambushed by two more Black Headcrabs. The two would quickly dispose of these parasitic advisories, and Gordon would give Clementine another thumbs up in encouragement, emboldening the young girl with his recent advice. Afterwards the two would make their way over to the deactivated fence, climbing up and over it before proceeding to climb up onto a small ledge leading to another roof, separated only by a large gap. Gordon would ready himself to jump, but he would be immediately stopped by Clementine.

"W-wait! Are we going to jump this?! I-I don't think I can make it, Gordon…" Gordon would take this into account; he knew that despite his HEV suit's enhanced sprint function, he wasn't quite sure a little girl like Clementine could make the jump across...so he comes up with a simple idea, and picks Clementine up. He sets her on his shoulders - a small feat made easier thanks to the HEV suit - and motions her to hold on tightly.

"Are...are you sure this will work?" Clementine asked anxiously, trying her best not to look down. All she gets as an answer would be a confident nod from Gordon. Taking his advice, she holds on tightly as he readies himself for the jump. With a quick motion he sends himself flying over the gap, causing Clementine to hold on as tightly as possible. Once the two land, she would breath a small sigh of relief and climbs down from her piggyback-position

"That...that was amazing! Can we do that again sometime!?" Gordon smiles a bit and gives her a small nod. Before the two continued, they would be greeted by the laugh of the estranged priest once again, making his appearance known to them from the roof of another building.

"Well done, brother and daughter! Make free use of my traps, but take care not to fall in them yourselves!" Before the two of them could respond, the priest yells "Behind you!" and fires at the roof behind them. Soon afterwards the corpse of a slimmer, leaner headcrab falls from the roof behind them, and the priest lowers his rifle.

"In Ravenholm, you do well...to be vigilant." He remarks. He then would walk out of sight from the two while Clementine thinks on the last part he said, looking back to the poison headcrab situation within the warehouse just moments prior.

" _You do well to be vigilant_...is that what you meant by that, Doctor Freeman?" she quietly asked, and Gordon nods yes in response. Afterwards the two climb down onto a rickety boardwalk leading into yet another abandoned building, battling through the various zombies that inhabited it and the area outside. Once the two had gotten to relative safety on another set of boardwalks, the priest makes his appearance yet again.

"Better and better!" He yells from across another roof. "I am Father Grigori! You have already met - heheh - my 'congregation'!" He then turns away from the two, laughing as if it was the end of the world, and he didn't even care. Slowly, the two make their way through the building nearest to them, once again finding Father Grigori in a nearby apartment, killing off any zombie that came into view. This also includes one that wanders in front of the window, the headcrab attached to it being blown apart as the two entered the room, causing Clementine to flinch a little bit.

"Ah! It is you, Brother and Daughter! I apologize! But no harm done. My bullets are the least of your concerns." With that in mind the two quickly make their way out of where they were and proceed down towards the road below them.

After battling through a variety of zombies, including the dreaded Poison Zombie and their encounters with the Fast Zombie, and obtaining the SPAS-12 shotgun from a generous Grigori, the two find themselves within an open area, completely empty save for the lone trap that stood in the middle of it all and the machinery that led to the roof of another building. Once they make their way to the first building they would hear the wail of another zombie close-by, bringing the attention of a small horde to this central area. Quickly, Gordon would take Clementine to a nearby warehouse containing the controls to a crane of sorts. He directs her to activate the controls while he clears out a oath for the both of them, to which Clementine responds:

"Wait! B-But what if they find me?!" In an instant Gordon hands her his .357 magnum and a spare few clips, giving her crude instructions as to how to use it, before he runs off back towards the center of the area. He draws the majority of headcrab zombies to him by making as much noise as possible. This included firing his shotgun and mp7 at them, throwing grenades and the likes, even ripping off the blade of the motorized trap with his gravity gun just to fire at them. Clementine was, for better or worse, left in awe as she watched a literal one-man army take on the hordes of the undead, only shaking out of her trance once he reached the roof of a nearby building. She activates the crane's controls and sends it into an optimal position as Gordon cleared the ledges of the roof he was on, making steady progress to the roof closest to this crane. Her attention would then be drawn to the now-approaching headcrab zombies that had noticed her. Fumbling with the magnum Gordon gave her, she would take aim at the small group that was approaching.

Meanwhile, Gordon would clear the last of the Headcrabs and Headcrab Zombies from the roof, when he hears several gunshots coming from the warehouse. Quick as an orange bolt of lightning, he slides down the roof, lands onto the ground (which, due to the height, he would immediately regret) and proceeds to sprint his way over to the warehouse, blasting zombie after zombie with his shotgun. As he reaches the stairs leading to the control room he sees Clementine zipping past a few Headcrab Zombies, nearly reaching Gordon when one catches her off-guard. It grabs her and forces her down with it, screaming and yelling in the process.

"Gordon! H-Help!" Screams Clementine, kicking the Headcrab latched onto the corpse with little to no success. Eventually she tried aiming the magnum at the Zombie and pulls the trigger - only to find out that her ammo was completely spent. Before the zombie managed to get even a single swipe on her, Gordon would fire his shotgun into the headcrab controlling it, instantly killing it and the host it controlled. She would be helped up soon after before being pulled towards the roof that led to the crane platform, with Gordon carrying her most of the way as he jumped from roof to platform to a wooden sniper's nest with a chair, before they finally make it to the building that leads to the other side of town. Once they had made it to relative safety, they would once again find Father Grigori waiting for them on another roof.

"How came you here, Brother and Daughter? This is the wrong side of town for you! Did I not tell you to seek the church?! Mend your ways before it is too late!" He then proceeds to fire several rounds at the fast zombies that had followed them from the industrial section of town, and with that in mind the two quickly make it over to the other side.

Once Gordon and Clementine had made it back to the other side of town, they proceed to quickly enter a building with a roof access. Gordon, making sure that little Clementine had enough ammo for her USP, would climb up first before he allows her to follow. On the roof was a cart strung across the roadway leading up to the church, powered by what seemed to be a motorized pulley system. Before Gordon or Clementine could decide on what to do, Father Grigori would appear before them on the other side of the roadway.

"Ah! There you are! At last! I will send the cart to you both, it will be but a moment!" With that said, Grigori would quickly climb down to the motor that powered the cart itself and switches it on. Unfortunately, the noise generated from the motor would attract some unwanted attention; a large horde of Fast Zombies would make their approach to the building.

"Guard yourselves well!" Grigori would yell from across the church, readying his rifle in case they broke into his perimeter. On the other side, Gordon would direct Clementine to stay behind him as he readied his shotgun, the tension building more and more as Fast Zombie after Fast Zombie began to make their ascent up the pipes and onto the roof. Clementine's heart pounded out of her chest as she saw the pipes shake left to right in response to the weight placed onto them by the bony abominations. Quickly and without hesitation they would strike; Two Fast Zombies would finally make it up onto the roof and charge the two...followed by another...then two more. Gordon would try his best to keep them all at bay, what with his impressive arsenal of weaponry (Which, at the time, only consisted of an MP7, a spare USP, the SPAS-12, the .357 Colt, and his trusty crowbar), but even then he would take a few hits from these fast zombies. Even Clementine couldn't keep up with everything, as by this point she would be firing at what seemed to be the closest threat to her. As the two frantically attempted to keep the zombies at bay, the cart would finally reach its destination.

"Now! Step into the cart!" Grigori yells as he fires upon the Zombies that surrounded the two. With that said, Gordon would grab Clementine's arm and the two quickly enter the cart. As he fired his MP7 into two more Fast Zombies that had reached the roof, Grigori would yell from his perch once again.

"The handbrake, Daughter! Release it and come down!"

"Okay!" Yells Clementine, doing exactly as told. Once the handbrake was released, the cart would quickly move over the roadway and into the church's perimeter, the last of the Fast Zombies being dispatched. Eventually the two finally come face to face with the weathered-looking priest, as he gives them a proper greeting.

"Greetings Brother, Daughter...and so we finally meet at last…"

"Um...It's nice to-ah!" Clementine would yelp in pain and hold her arm in response. She then rolls up her sleeve to see that there was a large scar running across it...something that could easily get infected if it wasn't treated. As if by pure instinct, or perhaps by mere coincidence, Father Grigori would hand Clementine a large, advanced-looking Medikit for her own use.

"Here, my child...You do know how to use it, correct?"

"Uh…" Clementine pauses for a moment. "...N-no...I never got to learn...before I got here, I mean."

"Ah...that is indeed a shame…" As Father Grigori seats himself down nearest to the table, Gordon would kneel down next to little Clementine and begins to show her how to use the medkit.

"You are commended for avoiding my traps." The old man says. "The work of a man who once had too much time on his hands, and now finds time for nothing but the work of salvation…"

"Salvation?" Clementine asks as Gordon patches her arm up. "What's that?"

"Something you need not concern yourself yet, child." Grigori says politely. Gordon would then take two more medkits from the crates sitting next to the motor and hands one to Clementine, motioning her to keep it close. Before she could even put it anywhere, she hears Grigori mutter something to her.

"I am not used to seeing someone so full of Light surrounded by the chaos and Darkness of Ravenholm, especially one of your age...tell me, my child...where do you come from?"

"Uh…" Clementine thinks for a moment. "...Well...I used to live near Atlanta...then I went with my friend, Lee, to Macron...to find his own parents."

"I see...and tell me...where is this friend of yours?" Grigori asks inquisitively. For a partially insane priest, he seemed to have quite a clear conscious for the time being.

"He…he's dead…" Clementine says mournfully.

"Do not worry, child. This 'Lee' you knew shall rise again...he will find Salvation." Grigori says in a hopeful tone. Sadly it doesn't help much, as she thinks back to his final moments. This would all be interrupted when Gordon places a hand on her shoulder, and motions to Grigori.

"Ah...I suspect you have little wish to remain in Ravenholm, so let me show you both to the mines." He stands himself up, straightening his back with a small groan. "As for me...A shepherd must tend to his flock. Especially when they have grown... _Unruly_." As the two stand up and ready themselves, Grigori stops them for a moment.

"Follow me, Brother and Daughter, and...tread carefully...for this... _are hallowed grounds..._ "

As the two enter the graveyard, the moans and groans of the undead could be heard emanating within. Hordes of Headcrab Zombies shamble their way towards the three. They battle through the stumbling husks, with Grigori reciting passages from some mental book as he guns down zombie after zombie, Gordon using the Gravity Gun to cleave a path through the thickest of hordes, and Clementine acting as the minor support, firing at anything that got too close to either Grigori or Gordon. As they reached the entrance to the Mines, Father Grigori would run around to a small switch.

"Flee, Brother! Flee, Child! Hurry while I hold open the gate!" shouts Grigori

"W-Wait!" Clementine yells. "What about you!?"

"I will keep the gate open for you, my child! Do not worry about an old man such as myself! Now go, quickly!" Before she could even react, Gordon would drag Clementine through the gate in a hasty manner, of which she gives Gordon a shocked and disapproving look. As the gate closes in front of them, Father Grigori runs forth.

"Farewell Brother, Daughter...I fear I deliver you two to a darker place! May the Light of Lights illuminate your paths!"

"Please!" Clementine pleaded. "Don't do this! Come with us!" Father Grigori simply ignored the child's begging, and as the hordes of Headcrab Zombies approached, he simply walks away from the gate.

 _"Walk to your own...salvation! Hm-hmm, hmm, aha ha ha ha ha-hahahahahahaha!"_

With that said, he proceeds to have a last stand against the encroaching horde. He would place bullet after bullet into the bodies of the parasites that controlled the poor victims that shamble towards the priest. As he leads them into a nearby tomb, several canisters of propane explode nearby, causing a large fire to block the exit from the building.

"No!" Clementine yells, and Gordon quickly turns her away. She would sob as she hears the priest laugh maniacally with each shot, and Gordon tries his best to get her out of this hellish graveyard as quickly as possible.

 _The last thing the two hear would be the dying laughs of a good man wracked by grief, not for the friends he had saved, but for the lives that were snuffed at the hands of this new world._

 **Holy shit, that was quite the writing there. Might actually be part of the norm, considering this one covered all of the Ravenholm Chapter (with the exception of the Mine…) Anyways, Chapter 4 may take just as long considering it will be the introduction of our favorite Transhuman Armament.**

 **On a different note, I want to say that, as of Chapter 3, I will be focusing more on uploading this story to AO3 (or Archive of our own), as that will allow me to edit stuff on the fly rather than having to upload a separate document that has an updated script, be it minor or major. I know it may be shitty (kinda) but it does has its benefits. Anyways, I'll leave the link to the story in the comments. Thanks for the reviews and the positive stuff, my dudes, hope it was** _ **worth the wait**_ **.**


	4. Chapter 4: Contact Confirmed

**Author's Note: I know I said this was gonna be discontinued over on , but eh, I can't help but leave this chapter here to keep you all from hanging. It's a rather short chapter unlike Ravenholm Remorse, but hey, it's not all that bad. Anyways, THIS will be the last chapter I post onto . Anyone that wants to continue to read it, I highly recommend looking over at ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3), and I'll leave the link to it at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: CONTACT CONFIRMED

Clementine would be sobbing uncontrollably as she and Gordon made it into the building leading to the Ravenholm Mines, the blazing inferno still being heard outside, muffled only by the interior walls and the moans of the Headcrab Zombies that still dwell near the gate.

"Why...Why did he do that?!" Clementine cried out. The situation prior only brought back painful memories of Lee and his own sacrifice, alongside other not-so-fond flashbacks of Larry, Carley, and others. She slowly calms herself down once Gordon wraps an arm around her...perhaps in the most awkward way possible, seeing as how the former MIT graduate had absolutely no experience with children. Fortunately it didn't seem to matter with little Clem, as she would stop sobbing the very next minute, even going so far as to hug the Good Doctor back in response. Despite the sniffling and the tear-wiping, Clementine would regain herself soon afterwards and lets out a small sigh of relief.

"...Th-Thank you very much, Gordon…" she says quietly, and once again Gordon gives her a genuine thumbs up, though in the back of his mind he regrets not getting something, like a piece of paper and a pen, so he could at least communicate with someone like Clementine. At any rate, the two continue onwards to the entrance to the mines...which would only be a large hole in the ground. With no elevator in sight and the only way down being a rickety set of broken boards, Gordon would begin to evaluate how he and the girl would be able to make it safely down...then he noticed the multitudes of Headcrabs that swarmed the lower portion of the mine.

"We're going down there…?" whispered Clementine, a note of anxiety hanging in her voice, of which Gordon responds with a strained nod. Soon enough, Clementine readies her USP in preparation for the swarm that awaited them both, when Gordon lowers it quickly.

"What?" asked Clementine. Gordon simply shakes his head and motions her to stay put.

"I want to help, at least!" yelped the girl, her expression reflecting the frustration she felt for this idea. Sighing silently, Gordon gives her a short nod, but he points to the last board at the bottom of the mineshaft, motioning her to stay put there as the Headcrabs wouldn't be able to reach her.

"...Wouldn't that be a bad place to shoot from?" asked Clementine, to which Gordon responds with another shake of the head. After motioning her to follow closely, the two would begin their careful descent down into Ravenholm's infested mines, the wooden boards creaking and groaning under their weight. Once they made it to the last board, Gordon specifically motions for Clementine to stay put as he pulls out the SPAS-12 Father Grigori gave him. Although hesitant to follow his command, Clementine just gives him another frustrated glance as she sat herself down on the board. With an encouraging smile, Gordon drops down onto the catwalks below and proceeds to unload on the Headcrabs that scuttled across the mine's floor, with Clementine firing from her position just above him. On occasion, a Fast Headcrab or Black Headcrab would make it up to the catwalks before they were quickly dispatched by either Gordon or Clementine. Once the immediate threats were dealt with, Gordon motions Clementine to jump down to him. Clementine would hesitate of course

"Don't drop me when I jump, alright?!" She yells, obviously nervous about jumping down to Gordon. With a deep breath, she hops off from the board she was standing on, yelling as she fell down to the catwalks until Gordon quickly catches her.

"Thanks for...for not dropping me there, Gordon." She says with a sigh of relief, to which Gordon replies with yet another affirmative nod. After setting the girl down gently, the two carefully make their way through the mines, eventually coming up onto a deep pit with a pool of water waiting for the two at the bottom. This time Clementine backs up a bit, shaking her head.

"It's too far down...Is there another way around?" The nervousness and anxiety was prevalent in her voice and body language as she backed away from the hole. Gordon simply shakes his head, but he motions her to come over...and she shakes her head in response.

"No! It's too far, we need to just-" She would be cut off by Gordon just waving his hands at her, before pointing at his suit. He then makes a gesture similar to someone bear hugging someone, before he points down into the hole. She still hesitates to move closer, though.

"...It just...I don't know…" she mutters. Gordon would reassure Clementine the best way he could: by simply putting his left hand on her right shoulder, giving her a thumbs up. She still isn't all that convinced, unfortunately...and backs away a bit.

"...Can't we just...wrap some rope around something and climb down?" Gordon once again shakes his head, motioning that there is no good rope around and even if there was, it would most likely be too rotted to be useable. Running out of options, Clementine hesitantly walks forward a bit, looking down into the pit once again...then she looks back at Gordon.

"...Are you sure your plan will work…? What if it goes wrong…?" Gordon silently reassures her that everything will be alright, and that the HEV suit will absorb the majority of the shock. With a hesitant nod, she readies herself for the jump.

"...Alright...let's go!" Soon, Gordon would pick her up like before and looks down into the pit. He sucks in as much air as possible and jumps feet first into the pit, trying his best to hold onto the small girl that was held in his arms. Within seconds the two would plunge into the water, the shock of how cold it was nearly taking away Clementine's own breath. Eventually they would resurface, with Clementine gasping for air due to the initial plunge.

"I-its s-s-so c-c-cold-d!" She sputters, unable to keep her teeth chattering. Quickly, Gordon motions her to take a deep breath and to hold his hand, as they would have to dive into an underwater tunnel and swim through it. She complies, obviously wanting to get out of the water as quickly as possible.

"O-o-ok-kay, b-but h-h-hurry! I-I-It's st-t-tart-t-ting to g-get c-c-colder!" She yells, wrapping her arms around her chest in a vain attempt to keep her submerged body warm. Gordon grabs a hold of her hand and, taking in a deep breath, the two would fully submerge themselves under the water. As they swam through the flooded mine shaft, they would come across a pocket where they could surface for air. When they did, a long tongue would wrap around Gordon's neck and begins to pull him up. As he grabbed onto the tongue in order to make sure it wouldn't snap his neck due to all the weight, he would see that a Barnacle was pulling up towards its gaping maw.

"Gordon!" Clementine yells, fumbling through her skirt to find the USP he'd given her back in Ravenholm. While she was searching for that, Gordon would take a hold of his MP7 and fires an entire clip into it, whereas it would immediately die off due to the sustained fire. Its tongue would unwrap itself from Gordon's neck, and he plummets back into the water below him, with Clementine barely missing him once he lands. After a moment of raw tension, Gordon breaks the surface of the water once again, coughing and gasping for air. Before Clementine could even ask if he was alright, he grabs her shoulder and motions her to hold her breath. Reluctantly, she does exactly as told and the two dive into the water once again.

Once the two finally make it out of the flooded mines, the two come across a burning fire and a mine shaft leading to the surface. Before Gordon could even think of going to the mineshaft, he hears her stutter a question.

"G-G-Gordon...a-are w-w-we going t-to i-i-i-ignore w-what h-ha-happened-d back t-t-th-there?" Realizing that she must be freezing, Gordon would quickly lead her over to the nearby fire, sitting down next to her while she warmed up...though she still was waiting on an answer to her question. Gordon simply nods and gives her an 'O-K' sign, before he motions to her.

"I-it's j-just a little c-cold" she responds. "I-I'll be fine, th-thanks to th-this warm fire…" After a long period of silence, she asked "...Have y-you dealt with th-this before, Doctor Freeman?" Hesitantly, Gordon nods a bit and scoots back, writing 'BLACK MESA' in the sand.

"...Black...Mesa…? What is th-that?" She asks curiously. Seeing as how he had a bit before she was completely dry, he would give her an abridged version of what Black Mesa was and what happened there, explaining it as simply as possible to her.

"So...you were researching how to...teleport something?" she asks, to which Gordon nods. Then, in a random fit of optimism, she asks "...So wait, would you be able to get me back home?" Confused, Gordon arches an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh...uh...y-yeah, I…" she then quiets down a bit.

"...Nevermind, it was a dumb question." There would be an obvious air of concern surrounding Gordon as he tried to figure out what she was asking, before she interrupts his train of thought.

"...About what happened back there...I...I'm sorry I couldn't help…" she mutters. "I-I tried to get the gun you gave me, but I couldn't find it, and...I thought…" She would be stopped by Gordon writing "It's alright" in the sand, continuing with "Things happen. Can't predict everything." Reassured by his words, Clementine nods a bit and proceeds to stand herself up.

"I think I'm all dried up now, Doctor Freeman. Should we get going?" She asks with a hint of excitement detected in her question. Gordon simply answers with a nod, stands himself up, and proceeds to walk with Clementine towards the mineshaft.

After getting through the perilous mineshaft involving a motorized minecart fitted with a rotating blade and quite a few Headcrab Zombies, the two finally make it to the surface, where they enter a seemingly abandoned railroad. The sun would just be breaking over the horizon as they leave the mines, their moment of peace interrupted by a distant gunshot and a guttural, inhuman death rattle. Quietly, Gordon moves down the railroad that led down to a few abandoned trains when they are ambushed by a lone Fast Zombie, which pounces on Gordon before he had the chance to shoot it. Holding it back with just his shotgun alone, he looks over to Clementine to see her take aim with her USP. With a deep breath, she takes several shots, hitting the Fast Zombie in the head. It recoils in pain, yelling and screeching with ferocity as it shifts its attention towards the girl. Before it could get the chance to pounce her, Gordon would be able to get a single shot off on the undead menace, killing it instantly with a well-placed shot to the head. Once that whole ordeal was over, Clementine runs over to Gordon and shouts "I did it! I got it!" Before she could continue, Gordon quickly silences her and he points to the archway ahead of them. Several bodies would be lying just in front of the arch, with a blue laser protruding from an open window and a vocoded voice could be heard faintly above them. Slowly, he moves towards the archway, motioning Clementine to stay put and stay hidden. As he got closer, he could hear the voice more and more clearly.

 **::Overwatch, Hardpoint Apex-1 is secure, tagged four necrotics.::**

 **::Copy, hold position and await further orders.::**

As soon as he was close enough, he slowly pulls out a grenade from his HEV storage compartment. Before he could pull the pin, he hears Clementine shriek in the distance, which both startles him and alerts the nearby sniper.

 **::GHOST 3, I got an audio disturbance south of Hardpoint Apex-1, Investigating.::**

Gordon would see the opposite window on the archway open and he sees the laser make its way to the opposite end of the tunnel, where he sees Clementine holding back a stray Headcrab.

 **::I got visual contact on an Outland Sub-prime and a loose Parasitic, possible Suppression Field Breach in the sector. How Copy.::**

 **::Leader 4 of Sterilization Team NOMAD reporting, Expunge Parasitic and Probe possible Suppression Breach. Consider Amputation a possibility, out.::**

 **::Copy that, prosecuting.::**

Before the Sniper even had a chance to execute his commands, Gordon would quickly pull the pin on his grenade and chucks it into the window.

 **::BOUNCER, BOUNCER!::** yelled the sniper, and after the grenade explodes he would fly out of the archway, landing on the ground in a limp pose. Soon enough he quickly runs back to where he left Clementine, where she would be holding off a Headcrab attempting to latch onto her head.

"Gordon! Help!" She yells, shrieking as it lunges forward at her. As she kept it at bay, Gordon would run forward and swings his crowbar into the parasite, sending it flying and killing it instantaneously. When Clementine recovers, she begins to shudder and shake a bit.

"I-I-I tried to get it, I'm sorry, I wanted to…" Gordon simply stops her, motioning once again that it wasn't entirely her fault. Even then, he motions that she needs to calm down and think things through. After another apology, the two quiet down when the deceased Sniper's radio goes off.

 **::Bio-Signal for GHOST 1 has been lost, all units be advised, we have possible Malcontents in the sector.::**

 **::GHOST 3 responding, no visual on Necrotic individuals or Malcontents, last known audio disturbance located near Hardpoint Apex-1 approximately one mike prior to Bio-Signal loss. Holding Hardpoint Apex-2 and awaiting reinforcements, over.::**

 **::Copy that, Sterilization Team moving now, ETA 3 mikes.::**

Gordon would take a hold of Clementine's arm and moves down the rail line leading to an abandoned station. Before they could get anywhere, they would run into a second sniper, whereas Gordon quickly pulls the girl into cover with him.

 **:: visual confirmation on ANTICITIZEN 1, repeat, confirmed visual on Freeman. Prosecuting.::**

 **::Understood. Be advised, Sterilization Team has encountered four necrotics, unable to provide assistance until secondary targets have been sterilized.::**

 **:Copy that.::**

After a bit of suppressive fire, Freeman would sprint out from cover and towards the derailed train that acted as cover, the gunfight escalating quickly when the sniper blows up a cart holding unused lumber. All the while, Clementine would fire her USP at the sniper in order to provide a bit of a distraction, to which the sniper responds with retaliatory fire.

 **::Visual on Suppression Field Failure, classified as Malcontent Sub-prime, engaged in firefight. Possibility of Amputat-::**

Before he could continue, another grenade lands into the sniper nest.

 **::SHIT!::**

Soon enough, the sniper is blown out of his position, dying instantly even before he lands on the ground. Eventually the two come across three soldiers, all clad in gray suits with gas-masks and equipped with technologically advanced rifles attacking two Headcrab Zombies.

 **::Overwatch, sector is overrun, requesting reinforcements::**

When the last Zombie is eliminated, Gordon proceeds to ambush the unsuspecting soldiers, killing two quickly and shooting out a third that manages to take cover. Eventually they come across a large warehouse, guarded by another squad, with gunfire coming from inside. With his new weapon, the _OSIPR AR2_ , He proceeds to engage the squad standing outside.

 **::Contact Confirmed! Range fifty meters bearing thirty degrees!::**

With that said an intense firefight takes place just outside of the warehouse; barrels explode left and right as the two forces engage each other, with dark pulse rounds whizzing past the two parties. One soldier is taken down by a well-placed .357 round from Clementine.

 **::SWORD 3, Duty vacated. Malcontent Sub-prime is CLASS 2 threat, Secondary Target status approved.::**

Eventually the squad would be eliminated, but there would still be the fighting going on within the warehouse.

When the two enter, all hell would be breaking loose around them. Citizens and soldiers would fire at one another within a crowded area cluttered with old crates, mechanical objects, and other pieces of useable cover. Gordon quickly motions Clementine to hide and take cover as he joins the fight against the soldiers.

 **::Overwatch, we have engaged against several malcontents and Primary Target. Leader 2 deserviced, requesting Skyshield drop at marked coordinates::** One soldier yells through a vocoder, before he is dispatched by a citizen wielding an SMG.

 **::JUDGE 5 Duty Vacated, JUDGE 3 Field promotion active. Maintain pressure on Outbreak. Fire to dislocate that interpose!::**

 **::Copy that. On mark: 3, 2, 1, Go sharp! Go sharp!::**

The three remaining soldiers would begin to move forward with guns blazing, executing various tactical movements and actions the likes of which a girl like Clementine has never witnessed before. She watched as the brutal fighting intensifies with each passing minute as the soldiers engaged with both Gordon and the refugees that were initially fighting them off. Eventually all that remains would be a shotgunner, clad in a muddy maroon-tinged suit.

 **::Sector is complete overrun, requesting reserve activation at my location.::** Once the soldier relays the radio message, he would be flanked by Gordon, eliminating him by a well-placed shotgun blast to the cranium. Soon enough, all goes quiet through the warehouse once the fighting had ended

"Is anyone hurt?!" Yells one refugee as a medic runs up to a seemingly wounded citizen. She kneels down to him and checks his wound.

"Winston's been hit…" She says in a mournful tone.

"Patch him up and send him on back as soon as he's stable." Says the refugee. He then turns to look at Gordon.

"Gordon Freeman?! It's incredible you made it! Where's the kid you brought with you?"

"I'm over here!" Yells Clementine as she stepped out of her hiding spot, waving at the refugee.

"Smart girl...anyways, we've been getting communications from Alyx, I'll see if I can reach her again. Follow me." The refugee then leads both Gordon and Clementine to a small back room with a locked door. Once the two reached him he knocks on it.

"It's Leon, we're all clear, and I got Gordon Freeman and...uh...Clementine I think her name is." Soon enough a woman opens the door for the three, responding with a bit of surprise.

"Doctor Freeman? You're kidding! I've been on the line with Alyx...her father's been captured." There would be a small pause from everyone, with Clementine expressing a subtle hint of shock and worry.

"Over here, Doctor Freeman." Leon says, and he leads Gordon and Clementine over to a small screen projecting Alyx's face. As they walked over to the screen, a Vortigaunt - an alien Clementine has never even seen before, with the exception of the raid on Black Mesa East - remarks "The Eli Vance is indispensable to the liberation." Once the two are close enough, Leon begins to speak into a radio nearest to the screen.

"Alyx, it's Leon, and I have Gordon Freeman with me. He also has the girl you were talking about with him."

"Gordon, Clementine!" Alyx exclaims. "You made it through Ravenholm, thank God! Listen Gordon, I need your help...they've taken my Father...They've taken him to Nova Prospekt, the Vortigaunts tracked the ship that took him and Judith Mossman. While the trains are still running I'm gonna hitch a ride, here's where you come in, Gordon. I need you to make your way along the coast until you get to Nova Prospekt."

"Wait...what's Nova Prospekt?" Clementine asks inquisitively.

"It used to be a high-security prison it's...something much worse now." Alyx explains quickly, "But I still think it's easier sneaking in than breaking out."

"You want him to take the coast road?" Leon asks, concerned. "He won't last five minutes on foot, it's spawning season for the Antlions!"

"That's why I called you, Leon. I was hoping you still had the scout car from last summer, the one my dad fitted with the TAU cannon."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Leon says. "Give me a minute." He then moves over to a nearby radio and switches it on.

"Narco? Bring the buggy out, put it on the dock right now. Gordon Freeman will be driving it."

"Will do!" Says a cheery voice. "I just finished mounting an ammo crate on the back!"

"Good timing." muses Leon, who then switches back to Alyx.

"Alright Alyx, we're all set here."

"Alright, Thanks Leon."

"Hold on a sec." Leon interjected. "What about the girl? With the Combine bearing down on us, we won't be able to stay here for long, especially now that they have our location."

"Mmm…" Alyx pauses for a moment, thinking on the question at hand.

"...What about the Vort camp?" Leon asked. "It's on the way, and secure as ever. Not to mention the Vorts will know what to do if the situation gets dicey."

"W-what?" Clementine finally asked, having eavesdropped on the conversation prior to her situation being brought up. "But...I-I don't want to be left alone. What if something happens…?"

"Clementine, hon, you're not going to be left alone." Alyx responds, her voice giving off a soothing, rather calming vibe "Nova Prospekt is a very dangerous place, too dangerous for someone like you. If the Combine ever got their hands on you…" She pauses for a moment, as she didn't want to terrify the child. She then changes the subject quickly.

"You'll be safer over in the Vort Camp, and we'll make sure of that." After a silent, hesitant nod from Clementine she reverts her attention back to Gordon Freeman.

"Gordon I haven't driven the coast road in over a year, but I have no reason to believe that it's gotten any safer. Meet me at the depot, where the trains unload. You two take care of each other, and I'll see you at Nova Prospekt. Bye for now."

"Bye Alyx." Said Leon, with Clementine yelling "Bye!" before he had shut off the transmission. He then turns to the good Doctor and little Clementine.

"Hoo'kay you two, before you hit the road you might wanna grab some medkits, uh restock on ammo and supplies, maybe check the maps, see where you're heading...there's an Ammo supply crate on the back of the car, if that's any comfort." He then walks over towards the door nearest to the radio station and opens it up.

"Stay with the car, make use of the Thumpers, and you'll stand a chance against the Antlions."

"Thumpers?" Clementine asked, curious as ever. "What are those? And what are Antlions"

"Eeeeeh…" Leon pauses for a moment. "Think of them like oil rigs, right? Instead of pumping oil, though, they just slam into the ground."

"...Well what's the point in that?" Clementine asked

"Keeps the Antlions away. Force of the Thumper messes with them, they can't stand that stuff."

"Oh...so...what are Antlions…? Are they big ants?"

"Look sweetie, I'd love to answer every question you got, but you two gotta get going." Leon would respond.

"Aw…" Clementine looks to the ground, disappointed that her question could not be answered. He then motions the two of them to grab what they can and get on out.

"Oh, almost forgot...the uh, the Jeep only has one seat, so she'll have to hold on tight. Sorry." Gordon shrugs a bit, though obviously he would be rather upset by these turn of events. Soon enough he grabs what ammo and medical supplies he could and stuffs it into his H.E.V storage compartment. He even grabs a few spare rations, just for the both of them on the long road ahead. Afterwards he leads Clementine outside, where already the all-too-common sound of AR2 Gunfire could be heard just outside. Down below large insect-like creatures would attempt to get onto the docks fruitlessly as they're gunned down by the sentries. Ahead, a rebel would speak to the two through an intercom.

"Hello Doctor Freeman! The car's all ready for you two! Hop in and I'll lower you down to the beach." Quickly, Gordon would lead Clementine over to the Buggy, having her sit closest to his seat before he himself gets on in, strapping himself in. All the while Clementine would look at her surroundings, noticing just how low the water level was.

"...It's so low…" she mumbled. "What happened to all the water…?" Before her question could even be answered, the rebel would begin to speak through the intercom once again.

"Good, here we go." Slowly the magnet from the crane above the two would lower itself and attracts the Jeep to itself. Afterwards the rebel would move the crane's arm out over the beach...that is, until the groaning of metal could be heard coming from the magnet itself.

"...The magnet's failing, hold on." With that said, another groan could be heard and as soon as he heard this, Gordon would quickly grab onto Clementine. Suddenly, the Jeep plummets down towards the beach, the little girl screaming as it fell. Soon enough it slams into the sand, whereas Gordon's HEV suit would release a warning.

 _"Warning! Minor fractures detected!"_ Once he unstraps himself from the Jeep, he lets go of Clementine and shakes her a bit.

"Ahg...I'm okay!" Clementine yells, holding her arm a bit as she sat on the roof of the jeep. The peaceful moment would be short-lived when the jeep was surrounded by Antlions looking for a quick meal, all of which would be dispatched quickly by the sentries posted on the docks.

"Sorry Doc!" The rebel yells from the crane. "We'll cover you as best as we can, but you both need to get going!" Gordon then climbs out from the overturned Jeep, helping Clementine out as well once he made it. Soon enough he flips the jeep over with his Gravity Gun and pulls Clementine back to it, strapping himself in once again. Once he starts it, he floors the gas pedal and speeds his way out from Shore Point with Clementine in tow. Eventually, as they plow through Antlion after Antlion, they make onto the desolate Highway 17, and start their journey to _Nova Prospekt_

 **Footnote: So that's all of Chapter 4. Here's the link to the AO3 version of this story:**

 **/works/12124299/chapters/27497598**

 **I also gotta give a shout-out to UnspokenTheWriter, to be quite honest this mate is the reason why I kinda posted this 4th chapter onto here. He's got a Walking Dead/Half Life fanfic of his own going on, and I highly recommend it myself. The link to it will be right here:** **s/12670871/1/The-Walking-Half-Life-Season-1**

 **As always, thanks for reading this stuff, we'll see you all next post.**


End file.
